


Harry's somber adventures

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Life Debt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: Voldemort saves Harry's life, thus forming a life debt between them. The only thing Harry's archnemesis desires...his complete loyalty. Harry will have to find a way to get out of being a junior death eater, with the help of one grouchy potions master.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Voldemort
Kudos: 3





	Harry's somber adventures

Harry Potter, Boy who lived, Triwizard champion...abusive household escapee? It seemed so and at this moment the only thoughts perusing Harry's mind were "Food! Food! Got to eat!"

His relatives had locked him for a week, a whole weak! They never did that before, the punishments usually consisted of three days inside with no food or water, at the most. But something this summer made them change their minds and Harry couldn't fathom what. Was it Dudley failing his classes? Uncle Vernon not getting that promotion? The almost invisible speck of dust in the living room?

Whatever it was it made Harry lose faith in humanity, momentarily. He could still remember aunt Petunia opening his room to sneak in a glass of water.

Harry had begged her for something to eat yet she had glared at him, pursed her lips and said "Sleep it off," uncaringly.

The result made Harry wonder if aunt Petunia and his mom were actually not related, Petunia belonging to a heartless race of dinosaurs. It would explain why Dudley was so humongous.

After letting him out later in the day, yet still not feeding him any virtual food, Harry ran outside after promising to tend to the garden with the intention of actually getting something to eat. And quickly. He felt terrible.

The bad news was that he had no money to purchase that chocolate bar he's been dreaming of his entire exile. Harry entered the market, eyes staring longingly at the sweets section, contemplating the benefits and the disadvantages of petty thievery.

'If I steal the food, won't I deprive another person from eating? Maybe he would also be in my situation." Harry thought but then shook his head " It's not like I'm stealing the whole market, I'm just taking a chocolate bar. They expect me to save all wizardkind. How am I going to do that when I'm starving?"

Just before he could contemplate more, a voice could be heard Harry's right.

"That's right madame, hand over the cash, nice and easy." a gunman said, his face veiled by a black mask.

Everybody else was staring and a clear bystander effect was taking place. Everyone but Harry who's first thought was a self-deprecating joke "That poor lady. She's getting robbed. What? Are you jealous nutjobs are getting the goods before you?"

The cashier was an old lady, trembling from fright. When the criminal waved the gun in her face and snapped "Faster!", Harry had had enough.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" the young men screamed, contemplating using magic despite the age restriction. But...he didn't have his wand! Uncle Vernon had confiscated it.

"Interfering brat, go away!" the amateur crook shouted.

"No!"

"Go away, sonny."

"No!"

"Last chance. Get out of here!"

"No!" Harry shouted most fiercely before he got shot near his heart.

Harry was falling, the screams transforming into a mild buzz.


End file.
